1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a busbar circuit structure and a terminal block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-33882 discloses a busbar circuit structure with a pair of busbars. To achieve miniaturization, an intermediate portion of one busbar is divided and divided ends are bent in the same direction to form tabs. The other busbar is arranged between these divided ends in an insulated manner. The tabs of the one busbar are connected electrically by a complementary busbar. The need to divide and bend the one busbar complicates the processing of the busbar circuit. Further, the need to prepare and connect the complementary busbar as a separate member increases the number of parts. Thus, cost will increase even if the busbar circuit structure can be miniaturized.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to miniaturize a busbar circuit structure without increasing cost.